


Bumblebee's Pet Bull

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Addiction, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Human Pet, Hypnotism, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Rule 63, Sexy maid outfit, Yuri, earning forgivness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Yang and Blake, the new Summer and Fall maidens, live happily in the forest as they have been tasked with protecting two relics of power. But who cares about any of that, they also have Eve Taurus with them and while the blonde brawler and the cat ninja are happily married, Eve is more of a... servant, she's an eager one at that, Weiss's H.Y.P.N.O department of the SDC saw to that.





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! To quickly get this out of the way, this story IS NOT connected to my "Arc Lightning's Pet" story. The title is so similar because we felt it was the best way to get the point of the story across to even the most passive of readers.
> 
> Who's we? Well I had the great pleasure of working with the very person who suggested this idea over the last two weeks. "Rouge Ebony" and I worked together to bring you this (what I call) the "Bumblebee shipper's wet dream"
> 
> As Ebony helped co-author this, it became apparent to me that I'm rather blunt with my writing. This became clear to me as Ebony repeatedly astounded me with "writing in between the lines" something I'm sure my high school English teacher talked about but that I was also likely too bored to listen to. So, for my longer time readers, y'all will definitely notice a different style of writing here and I'm thinking about bringing into all my works.
> 
> This story is NOT a one-shot as me and Ebony have already discussed the next three chapters, one in particular will deal with Eve's "reformation" and we have yet to fully determine how this reformation will come to be, more details for it at the end of the chapter.
> 
> ANYWAY, as usual feel more than welcomed to comment, but most importantly, enjoy~

Eve was happy

Happier than even she knew she had any right to be

But how could she feel anything else?

She was in her favorite uniform given to her by her incredible mistresses

Her "uniform" was a sexy maid costume that hid just about none of her body's features as it was more in fact just a skimpy black and white bra that almost outright exposed her double DD breasts as it struggled to contain them

Her stomach was completely exposed, showing off a smooth and perfectly curved midriff that was always open to touch

Meanwhile, her lower half was "covered" with the shortest skirt known to Remnant and in combination with the fact that she wasn't allowed to wear panties… well it meant she was always ready to service her mistresses whenever they wanted her to

Not to mention every time Eve bent over as she dusted or cleaned in general, thanks very much in part to her three-inch-tall black high heels, her always sensitive slit was shown without the slightest bit of embarrassment with a similar situation for her smooth and smackable ass as it was also always on display

As her rear was on constant display, so was her brand, her mark of ownership. Her mistresses had been hesitant at first to truly brand their pet bull, but after said bull pushed and pleaded for them to mark her as theirs, so it was clear she was their property. Eve assured them it's what she wanted, so she got it. She didn't even feel the pain of heat or the permanent mark forming in her left ass cheek

The brand, the mark of who owned her, was a symbol the couple had designed together. Its left side was a black colored representation of moving shadows, while the right side was a brightly colored yellow burning heart. It was a combination of their own emblems, the two symbols equally cut in half only to become whole again by their significant other.

Eve also proudly wore the collar her mistresses had so kindly gifted her. Her precious dog collar was made of red leather that was amazingly snug and tight around her neck. At the front it had a metal ring, a link point for her mistresses to attach leashes and chains to whenever they wanted.

Another feature Eve was so happy to have was that she could not remove the collar on her own. It was representative of her new life, only her mistresses could remove her collar as she was utterly, helplessly, and happily powerless beneath them.

And who were her heavenly mistresses?

Why none other than the newest Summer and Fall maidens, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Xiao Long, respectively

The married couple were also holders of two relics of creation, the relic of destruction and the relic of choice, the last one being quite ironic.

While being maidens had advantages on its own, holding the power of two relics granted them oh so much more~

One such advantage was the ability to manipulate their bodies however they wanted, as such, Yang used her new power to regrow her once severed arm, something that once would have meant the world to the blonde

However, her once shattered world had already been restored entirely, thanks to her friends and family…

but still, it was nice to have her arm back

Plus, being able to manipulate one's body had… other advantages as well, especially in the bedroom.

But before we get into the good, nice, and hot sexy bits

Let me ask you a question

What is love?

To Yang and Blake, love is that feeling of sudden warmth in their hearts as they look into each other's eyes, it's the knowing that if push came to shove, they'd both be ready to shove back together, never leaving each other again

Warmth and trust, is that it?

What about the bad times all lovers go through?

Well that's simple, they work through them, they may hurt each other but so long as they are willing and truly try to make up for each and every tear dropped

or they don't, in which case it's not a loving relationship at all

After the fall of Beacon, Blake ran out of fear and shame, while Yang laid unconscious on an airship, missing one of her arms

Until they met up again at Haven, Yang was angry, angry with herself, for not being strong enough to protect Blake, not being able to keep her safe and from being afraid

Matchingly, Blake had been sad and was on the edge of total despair until they met again, sad with herself, almost hating herself for still not being able to stop the force that had plagued her ever since they had first laid eyes on each other

This force, was Eve Taurus, the bull faunus that inspired both fear and loyalty in faunus where ever she was

At least…until a week before they made their way to the train station.

Things had seemingly been going well after the battle of Haven.

Team RWBY was finally back together, what more could they want?

Well, lowering the obvious and near palpable tension between Yang and Blake was certainly on Ruby and Weiss's list of things to deal with

As such, the proud and in charge leader of the team ordered the obviously still in love couple out to the nearby Mistrilian forest to destroy the local Grimm population and finally talk things out

After a lot of Grimm met their end, the two guilt ridden girls finally talked

they talked a lot actually

about everything that had plagued their minds.

Apologies were spoken, reasons given, reasons abandoned, tears shed and finally, promises were made, serious promises, the kind each girl would have given their lives for first before breaking, no matter how scared they were.

But as they finished talking, the force watching them had finally run out of patience

It was not any Grimm, but by something worst…

someone worst

The very reason the two beauties had needed to go through all of this in the first place

Eve Taurus

The former terrorist leader had been stalking Blake ever since she had suffered her humiliating defeat. Not only did her blood boil when thinking about it, the mere fact that a HUMAN of all things was able to talk with Blake on such a deep level made her skin crawl with sheer rage. Here at their most vulnerable, she finally could enact her revenge.

Though while Eve most certainly had the two huntresses off on their lonesome

She underestimated the lover's, and quickly found that she could not match the two partner's skill together

Eve thought she could easily take down the blonde huntress she had done before, maybe even take her other arm and knock Blake out to finally teach her former lover some respect.

Thankfully, that wasn't what came to pass.

Despite the two partners being separated for so long, they almost flawlessly worked in tandem to take Eve down once and for all.

After what felt like hours of fighting, metal clashing and the sound of gunshots, Blake managed to use the last of her Aura to take a hit meant for Yang.

Before Eve knew what had happened Yang got into such a berserker like rage fitting for her namesake that the Bull was simply overwhelmed.

The last thing Eve remembered before waking up in a Mistrilian high security prison was being met with a yellow and black colored metal fist to the face.

Afterwards, and for a year, Eve was confined in Mistral's highest security prison…

Though to say she didn't peacefully serve out her sentence would be an understatement.

Again and again Eve had incited outrage and riots from within the prison by antagonizing and turning the more feeble and easily influence-able inmates to fight for her against the guards.

After her fourth prison riot, Mistral itself was just about DONE with the bull faunus

And then out of nowhere

Weiss Schnee, the new head of the SDC after a mysterious set of events took place at Atlas's huntsman academy several months prior, "selflessly" offered to take the terrorist off Mistral's hands

Soon after said bull faunus was transferred to a special Schnee industries facility that specializes in "hypersensitive yearning photo neurological operations" or H.Y.P.N.O treatments

Though the stories of her "fun time" in that facility will be told another day, for now, this story takes place several months after her release, after her newfound devotion to making up for all the wrong she had done to two specific lovers

This is the average day in the life of a sex slave known as Eve Taurus

One normal day, Eve was in her normal maid outfit as she happily hummed while taking care of her maidly duties of cleaning her mistress's two-story home in the forest.

The couple had felt it necessary to live remotely to protect the relics and with their maiden powers on top of the relic's, life wasn't actually that hard on their own. They easily produced their own electricity and were even still connected to the Holonet thanks to the highest quality Schnee Industries communicator gifted to them by a certain friend of theirs.

Being so far from society though also allowed them to be as sexually active as they wanted, allowing the couple to have their loving sex slave dress and act however they wanted without raising the smallest bit of intrigue

As Eve dusted the tables and chairs, Blake, who was sitting but just a few feet away comfortable on her living room's couch, reading one of her favorite smutty novels, suddenly felt like getting the treatment she was currently reading about

"Eve" Blake somewhat carelessly called out as she kept her eyes on her story

"Y-yes mistress!?" Eve immediately and nervously replied as her body shook with need at the sound of her mistress beautiful voice, hoping she was about to be commanded to do something

"I'm reading a wonderful story about a mistress and her slave, I'm at the part where said slave is pleasing her mistress with her tongue" Blake nonchalantly said as she spread her legs

"Now, come please me~" Blake commanded seductively, finally looking her pet in the eyes as she finished, though quickly bringing them back to her book

Eve, more than understanding and ever eager to please, ran over to her mistress and dropped to her knees, in between her mistress's and quickly put her tongue to work on her pantyless cat mistress

Blake immediately bit down on her lip as she continued to read her explicit story of a mistress being eaten out by her slave, just as she was

Eve, as always, craving the taste and pleasure of her mistress lapped her tongue along Blake's folds and specifically her clitoris

Every drop of arousal her mistress gifted her, Eve happily swallowed as it was a sign she was, if only slightly, closer to making up for all the torment she foolishly put on her two mistresses

And while Eve served at her rightful place, Blake kept reading, letting the words on the pages excite her even further. In a sudden idea she spoke the words out loudly, allowing her slave to hear them.

"That's a good girl~ mmmmm.. please your mistress~" Blake almost purred out

The slave girl almost frantically lapped at her mistress's clit, trying her hardest to fulfill her every desire. Every fiber of her being only lived for her mistress and to give her pleasure. The act itself was like a challenge for the beautiful slave and her mistress fulfillment served as the only reward she needed.'

Blake couldn't tell if it was knowingly or a subconscious action but she could hear eve approvingly humming and nodding at her words.

At such a delicious show of submission Blake put her book down, rolling her hips her breathing getting heavier. Closing her Eyes Blake simply enjoyed the treatment, wearing a large grin and relishing in her former tormentor and crazy ex-girlfriend eating her out as an eager and obedient slave.

Closing her Eyes Blake simply enjoyed the treatment, wearing a large grin and relishing in her former tormentor and crazy ex-girlfriend being an eager and obedient slave, eating her out with such skill befitting her long training

As for the eager slave herself, this was all she wanted, to let her mistresses use her body as they wished, her holes, her tongue, anything her heavenly mistresses wanted, she eagerly gave them

And she was usually rewarded well for her ever pressing determination to please

As she was now

"Aaaah~" Blakes Body shook as Eves skillful tongue completed her work, letting out a final moan. Eve eagerly drank her cat mistresses' cum, feeling a certain sense of pride before swallowing every drop and glancing up at her. "Did I do good mistress?"

Blake basked in her afterglow for another second till she deemed her slave worthy of a reply. "Yes Eve." She patted her head lightly, which was reacted too almost instantly as Eve rubbed her head into Blakes hand, blissfully closing her eyes. "You did well enough." she spoke with a slight hidden sinister tone and a mischievous smirk.

The small praise filled Eve with joy. After causing her so much grief and despair during this twisted thing the former her used to call a relationship, knowing that she managed to give some happiness was extremely fulfilling.

A slight tap at her horns Made her eyes Open as a new command came from Blake. "But I believe you're Not done right?"

"Right mistress!" She remembered what she was doing before being called. "I Finish dusting right away."

She made to stand up but Blake grabbed her by the head again, immediately causing the maid to Stop all movement "I wasn't talking about the dust, that can wait."

Eve's head was pressed in between Blake's thighs once more.

"I can't." Blake finished her command finally putting her book down and unable to prevent her smirk as their maid's tongue began its work once more.

After only a moment of re-relishing in the tongue of her now obedient ex, Blake heard her homes front door open. All the cat mistress did was lean her head back over her couch to put her eyes on the love of her life

Yang Xiao Long, the summer maiden, the bodybuilder and bodacious blonde, her wife and co-mistress

"Hey Yang-mmmmmph!" Blake started before Eve's practices tongue grazed her in a particularly sensitive spot, forcing Blake to tighten her grip on her slave's head

"Hey there kitty-cat, our little maid taking care of you? ~" Yang asked rhetorically as she placed down two large arm fulls of freshly chopped firewood

Eve's dutiful tongue kept Blake from responding, not that she intended to, already knowing her lover would come to her

And she was right

In an instance, after placing the chopped wood down, Yang used her now superhuman speed to appear just above Blake's leaning back head over their couch

Looking into each other for a warm moment, Yang then leaned down to bring their lips together for a deeply passionate kiss

The two lovers' tongues danced, never tasting the other enough

Back and forth their tongues went, neither fighting for dominance, both simply embracing the closeness of the other

Eventually, almost regrettably, Yang pulled away from Blake's lips

Though before the black haired could say anything, she herself let out an almost animalistic moan as Eve's tongue was still eagerly at work pleasing her cat mistress

Seeing as how Blake was certainly enjoying herself, Yang decided she should as well.

The blonde walked around her living room couch until she was standing right behind Eve's exposed rear.

Yang knelt down behind her slave and quickly brought one hand to said slave's completely drenched pussy. Eve had been trained to get aroused and oh so needy as she served her mistress' and today was no different

Eve moaned into Blake's snatch as Yang's fingers grazed a long her own desperate and soaked folds

The blonde brought her now completely drenched fingers to her mouth and satisfyingly tasted the utter need in her slave's arousal

Relishing in the incredibly hot situation of dominating her former tormentor, Yang watched Eve wiggle her ass, knowing she did it for her mistress's enjoyment

Finally wanting to get to the real fun, Yang closed her eyes and focused. She focused on the maiden's power within her and focused on channeling the power of the two relics that were only a few feet below her in their basement

The combination of such power gave Yang all she needed to manipulate her physical form.

Where Yang had used this power once before to regrow her arm, now, and often nowadays, she focused such power… lower on her body

To her crotch specifically, though it wasn't to alter her pussy in any small way

It was to completely remove it, and replace it with something else

A cock

For as much fun as hammering their little obedient slave over and over again with all kinds and sizes of strapons, being able to fully feel the fucking they were giving her was something Yang particularly couldn't get enough of

Yang rubbed her cock in between Eves ass-cheeks "Do you want me to fill you slave? ~" She taunted Eve who could only nod enthusiastic, "I'd Love you to Mistress."

Yang mussed the idea a little "I'm not Sure if you really deserve it though.", letting her cock Rest on Eves back she turned to her wife. "What do you think Blake?"

"I think the bitch deserves a small treat. But..." She faked being in deep thought, leaning back into the couch, "how do we know she won't cum as soon as you enter her?"

Yang wickedly Smiled at the thought. "You make a fair point" Yang spoke while one of her hands glided over Eve's clit, squeezing a heavy and heated moan from the submissive maid.

Eve had not been allowed to cum in over two months. While not being the longest time she was denied orgasm, it was still a test of her obedience not cum whenever the Xiao Long couple decided to involve her in their fun.

She happily accepted being denied however, given that her mistresses seemed to enjoy watching her squirm. Like right now, as Yang petted Eve's needy cunt as said blond leaned forward to whisper into her slave's ear. "It would be a shame to have you cum all over the clean floor wouldn't it? ~"

"Aaaaah..." Eve groaned as she fought back against her own body's desire, having to bite her lip to stay in control. The sheer authority and dominance, only rivalled by Eves other mistress, in Yang's voice alone as she whispered was sending tingles down her spine and only causing her clit to become all the more responsive to the slightest touch.

"Y-Yes mistress. You're right. I wouldn't want to soil the floor."

Eve tried to think of anything else she could as the beautiful pleasure she was so, SO desperate to get.

But her mistresses had no intention of making such a task easy on her.

Blake's cum smelled and tasted so sweet, it was impossible not to get aroused from it! Not to mention just how warm Yang's hand was... she just wanted those fingers inside her already!

Though, the ever-present shadow of guilt helped to keep her arousal in check, but it was for naught as she thought of all the ways she wanted to make up for the unspeakable crime of harming one of her beloved mistresses.

Yang's smirk widened as her fingers slithered on her slave and she continued to talk. "So, you promise to be a good girl and not cum, no matter how long I ram myself into your cute little ass?" She slapped said ass once more, making Eve yelp again, before warning her "I'll punish you if you fail. ~"

"Yes mistress! I promise to not cum! No matter what you do with your amazing and addicting cock!" Eve submissively squealed out in-between licks as she continued to eat out her cat mistress. Eve believed that simply receiving her blonde mistress's cock, even without cumming herself, and being allowed to give her pleasure was already more than she had any right to do.

"Would you beg for it?" Yang said self-satisfyingly, leading Eve to scream her desperation into Blake's cunt.

"Please mistress! Please use me! Let your maid use her ass to serve you! Please let me milk you dry! Please fuck your slave for your pleasure!"

Yang smirked widely, as the once proud terrorist begged to use her like a bitch in heat. She lined her big, thick cock up Eve's ass… and thrusted forward

"Aaaahhaaa!" Eve screamed out in pleasure as she felt every inch of her blond mistress enter her

Though the obedient slave was quickly reminded of her duty as Blake took a firm grip of her slave's horns and pulled her moaning face back into her cat mistress's crotch, returning Eve tongue deep in Blake's soaked slit.

Yang could never fully describe the level of satisfaction she feels whenever she really looks at moments like these

Here the blonde dom was, roughly fucking the ass of the person who had done so much to her. Though not just to her, but the person she cared for most in the world. So fittingly it looked like Blake was enjoying the situation just as much as said cat dom had her eyes closed and was partially biting down on her lip as her former bitch of an ex was more than eagerly eating her out and swallowing every drop of arousal she could

Yang never thought she'd be in a situation like this with someone who tormented her, but here they were, and the delicious heat of it all was finally pushing Yang to her limit and as Yang heard her lovely wife moan ever louder and faster, the blonde knew they'd both finish soon

"Alright slave! Your ass worked just well enough that I'm going to cum soon and from the sound of your other mistress your slutty tongue was also decent enough at its job! But don't you slow down for a moment or else!" Yang roared out as she took an even firmer grip of Eve's thighs to hammer herself into her slave's ass with even more ferocity

"O-Oh good job Eve~ Your mouth is pleasing mistress so well~ But, don't you dare stop licking until I tell you to." Blake said at first looking to the ceiling with her eyes closed, though suddenly meeting Eve's submissive eyes with her own dominant golden ones to fully show how serious she was.

Eve felt more than a tinge of both fear and arousal at her cat mistress's cold sounding command, as she had been trained to. But neither fear nor arousal slowed Eve's effort down to please both her incredible mistresses. Eve continued to tighten her ass around Yang's pre-cum leaking rod while eating out Blake to the best of her ability as it was her purpose in life to please the two perfect people, she once so foolishly hurt

The feeling of her slave's never fading determination to please, the two doms finally reached their orgasms

"F-F-fuck-aaaahhhh~!" Blake moaned out as she tightened her grip of Eve's horns to ensure her slave's mouth didn't an inch away as she squirted herself into it, an action that only turned said salve on more as she eagerly swallowed down her mistress's arousal while also stopping to lap her tongue along Blake's spasming folds even more to help extend her beloved mistress's orgasm like the good slave she was

At Eve's other end Yang was ramming into her rear at near blinding speed, with a roughness to match, as the blond made sure her slave worked for her mistress's cum, which of course she always did

Eve would have been rocking her hips back to meet Yang's thrusts, but said blonde's grip already had her doing that far faster than she would have been able to on her own leaving the only things Eve could do as she continued to taste her other mistress was to tighten her ass around Yang's rod even more and move it around slightly for her mistress's pleasure

Yang continued to thrust into her slave's ass at superhuman speed for as long as she could before finally reaching her limit

"F-Fucking take my load in your ass you whore!" Yang roared out as she hilted her rod entirely in Eve's rear, exploding her cum deep within her eager slave

Blake and Yang simply remained still for several moments after they reached their orgasms. Both maintaining a firm grasp of their respective halves of their slave's body

Blake was the first to move again as she released her grip of Eve's horns and leaned over to pick up her book followed by pushing Eve's head away from her crotch before speaking

"You did very well Eve, Yang, be sure to give our slave a proper reward, won't you? ~"

"Of course babe, I know just the reward~"

Yang, still hilted completely in Eve's ass, leaned forward and took a firm grip of her slave's throat before leaning back up with Eve in tow so that the two were standing straight up with Eve's back pressed firmly against Yang's bodacious breasts while still having her ass utterly and perfectly filled

"Well slave, I think I have a good reward in mind, but tell, how would you like to be rewarded?" Yang spoke directly into Eve's ear while maintaining a firm grip of her throat

"Oh Mistress! Being allowed to serve either of you is more than I could ever wish for! I'm just a plaything for you Mistress, please use me however you want!" Eve moaned out like the eager slave she is

Yang let out a small, possibly sadistic, chuckle at Eve's response

"Very good answer slut, but now, tell me what you want in this very moment. Don't make me ask you again." Yang asked and then commanded, understanding where her slave was coming from, but also wanting a true answer to her question

"...w-well… I am feeling a little hungry Mistress."

"Good, I was just hoping to use your tight throat.

"O-Oh Mistress! Please feel free to push me down on my knees or whatever you want to use my whorish throat whenever you want! I'm your plaything Mistress, please use me however and whenever you want!" Eve quickly squealed out

Yang again chuckled at Eve's response

Of course, Yang knew she could take Eve wherever, whenever, and however she wanted as she has done so many, many times

But Eve was such an eager slave and she looked so cute and fuckable when she said things like that

"Well aren't you such a good girl Eve~" Yang said as she pulled her hand from Eve's throat and pulled out of her slave's cum filled rear

Eve moaned loudly as Yang pulled out of her ass, the slave already feeling the need to be filled once again in some way by either of her beautiful mistresses

Blake meanwhile put on a show of complete uninterest as she kept her eyes on her book despite not reading a word, instead Blake quietly relished in the sound of her former stalker ex-girlfriend moaning like a stray bitch in need.

As Yang finished pulling out of her and Blake's sex slave, the blonde whispered directly into Eve's ear "Now...Get. On. Your. Knees."

Yang felt Eve's entire body shiver from her commanding tone, if she had been allowed to, Eve would have cum from that alone.

As commanded, the submissive bull faunus quickly fell to her knees facing away from her blonde mistress

While expecting her mistress to walk around in front of her, Eve was only slightly surprised to feel tugged backwards by a strong grip of her horns

Eve soon found herself bent over backwards as her blonde mistress had a very strong grip of her cheeks and chin to hold her upside down head in place

Yang lined her cock up with Eve's face and spoke, "Open. Your. Mouth."

As eagerly as ever, Eve opened her mouth with only the need to please in her eyes

Not wanting to disappoint her good girl, Yang thrusted forward, forcing Eve's throat to bulge in perfect view of both her mistresses as Yang hilted her entire 7-inch length in that warm and moist cavern

Yang kept her full length is Eve's throat as the blond used her hands to run along and feel Eve's bulging throat, a reminder of who had the power and who didn't, not that there would ever be any question

While Eve would have been just as happy to pass out from Yang's cock choking her, Yang decided to pull her saliva covered length out till just the head was on Eve's tongue

The slave's mind was in pure bliss as the taste of her mistress's length was her beyond heavenly as her pussy would have been if her mistress had commanded her to eat her out, her mistress tasted incredible to her no matter what

Yang looked down at what she could see if Eve's face and smiled as she felt her red-headed slave lick over the head of her cock like a professional slut, as to be expected after all the training she and Blake had put their former tormentor through

And without warning, Yang thrusted forward again forcing a surprised wet gagging sound from the 'maid' a sound Blake's cat ears easily and happily heard as she continued to not read her book as she simply took in the knowledge that her wife was fucking her ex's throat

Yang was now thrusting back and forth into Eve's mouth like it was her sex toy… which it actually was

Every thrust forward Yang happily saw Eve's throat expand and bulge as her length moved down the slave's throat. Yang used the hand she had on Eve's throat to feel every thrust if her cock down the slave's throat, it was such a satisfying feeling

As for Eve, she was most assuredly enjoying herself. The feeling of either of her mistresses down her throat was something she yearned for as she knew it was just a step, no matter how small, to repaying them for the pain she caused them. Though, while she loved the feeling for what it meant, she loved it even more for how it felt, as the sensation of a choking on a cylindrical object was something Weiss had trained her to love

Again, if Eve had been allowed to, she would have cum then and there from the face-fucking she was now receiving, though, as the good slave she was, she held herself back, she was right on the edge of release like always, but holding herself back from orgasm was another way she knew showed she wanted to make up for what she had done to them. Again, she hasn't cum in over two months, a small penance for her actions, though she'd be lying if she didn't say she was absolutely desperate for release, though that was not her focus, the cock in her throat was

And Yang felt it

The blonde bit her lip as she felt Eve swallow around her cock, both giving her length a very pleasing sensation while also being sure to swallow down her pre-cum as Eve was not one to waste a drop.

Yang was now once again thrusting quickly and deeply into her slave. And knowing Eve was enjoying this even more than she was had a certain, satisfying effect on the blonde. An affect she knew Blake was going through as well, if the look on the cat faunus was anything to say. The blonde looked into her lover's golden eyes and knew then and there that the fun of this day was far from over and that the night would be a sweaty, hot, lustful one.

While the lover's looked to each other, neither bothered to notice the amount of arousal dripping from Eve's ever needy pussy as a puddle was forming on the floor beneath her, a puddle she'd have to clean up with her tongue once this was over. Which was fairly soon as the heat of everything was again getting to the dom blonde and Eve was about to receive an early dinner.

Oh yes, Yang and Blake used their maiden powers in combination with the two relics to alter Eve's body permanently. The bull faunus now lives solely off of her mistresses cum, from both forms. Eve drank from for her mistress's pussy and swallowed down their clear girl-cum whenever she was thirsty and sucked their summoned cocks whenever she needed nutrients for a meal as their semen was her food.

And it seemed an early meal was upon her as Yang's grip of her slave's head tighten further, her cock began to twitch in Eve's throat, and finally, the blond unloaded in her pet bull once again.

"Oh fuck bitch! You already know the drill slut! Swallow every fucking drop!" Yang roared out as she filled Eve's throat with her length, again clearly seeing her former tormentor's throat bulge from her cock.

And that's just what the well-trained slave did, she had already been swallowing around her mistress's length for her blonde dom's enjoyment, but now she swallowed around it to ensure ever delicious and filling drop went down her throat to scratch an itch she just about always had

As Yang basked in her afterglow of summing down her slave's throat, an idea came to her, the blond looked down at the satisfying bulge in Eve's throat and used her hand to essentially jack herself off to ensure that her slave got as much of her mistress's seed as possible

Though eventually, after another minute of Eve swallowing around her beloved mistress's cock and Yang helping to get every drop

The blonde pulled out of her slave's throat, allowing the kneeling redhead to finally catch her breath. As Eve took in heavy breaths while leftover saliva and even incredibly small ounces of cum leaked out of her mouth onto the floor, Blake and Yang looked at each other once more, lust in their eyes, and both knowing exactly where they wanted to be

"Not bad Eve, now, clean up the mess you made in between your legs and then come up stairs to our bedroom. I have no doubt you'll get thirsty and even hungry again after all your cleaning~"


	2. Eve's Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! In light of the new year upon us, I thought I'd start it off with a YANG…'s slave, that's also Blake's… but this chapter won't have either of the doms sooo…. I'm stretching here. What this chapter will have is an initially rebellious Eve getting her mind… fixed, in a way, a hypnotic way, a way I hope everyone enjoys reading~
> 
> ALSO, as with the last chapter of this story and many of my most recent stories, I was happy to work on this in association with the wonderful Rouge Ebony, a relatively new smutty writer that doesn't give em'self enough credit.
> 
> ANYWAY, as usual I encourage everyone to leave at least a funny comment to keep things happy and smutty (I'll do my best to keep up the smutty bit), enjoy~

.

.

"...wh…wha?... what the fuck..." Eve Taurus barely breathed out as she awoke from her heavy sedation

The Mistrilian prison guards had to use a rather heavy dose of tranquilizer on her as when the former White Fang leader had thrown herself into quiet the frenzy once she heard she was to be transferred to a secluded Schnee Industries facility.

While the red-headed (and admittedly bodacious) bull had no friends in the Mistrilian high security prison thanks to her near self-destructive actions at Haven, there was no conceivable way she'd willingly go to a Schnee facility. Though with Weiss Schnee, the new head of Schnee Industries, 'insisting' Mistral send her the troublesome bitch, there was no way Eve wouldn't get there one way or another.

Leading us… here

"Oh good, you're finally awake~" said a satisfied sounding voice directly into Eve's ears via the snug headphones the faunus was wearing

"What? What the hell?! Where am I?! And who the-What the fuck! Why am I naked?!" Eve roared out as she tried to cover her naked body to no avail.

Eve was currently kneeling on a raised platform with a sybian in between her spread legs, not that she felt the 6-inch length penetrating deep inside her just yet as the narcotics continued to wear off. Her kneeling legs were tied down to the platform at her knee and just above her foot with leather straps as her thighs were strapped to the sides of the bolted down sybian with metal lockings. For her top half, her arms were held and spread apart by ceiling mounted chains that kept her arms up at all times. Oh, and two nice little golden nipple clamps squeezing down on both the bitch's… well, nipples, with a matching golden chain connecting them

In Eve's futile attempts cover herself, she gritted her teeth as she pulled on the chains above her and shook her legs with all her strength. All these feeble actions did was wake her body further, until the phallic object in her snatch became more than apparent to her senses.

"GAH!" Eve squealed out, in a surprisingly cute way

"W-what's inside me?" Eve almost adorably asked as her cheeks went red with embarrassment at the sudden pleasure she felt within. The sybian wasn't on yet, but her shaking turning rubbed the lubed smooth plastic against her inner walls and the sudden surprise only elevated the sensations.

"Oh, just your god for the next few months, until it teaches you your lessons and you learn who you truly serve~" the elegant voice said through her earmuffs

"God? What could this bitch be talking about?" Eve thought to herself for a moment, though she quickly pushed such thoughts aside and instead let her anger take over, something she was used to doing whenever she was faced with a situation she couldn't control.

"Listen! whoever you are. I don't care what the fuck you think you're going to do to me, but I can promise you my friends are going to tear your world apart to free me!" Eve again roared out in foolish defiance as she frantically looked around to gauge her surroundings only to find that she seemed to be in a doorless black room, a dim light bulb above her head, and a very large flat screen TV directly in front of her

"Friends? Hahaha! What friends are you talking about? Ever since Haven you've lost the respect of all faunus and especially in your own formerly terrorist organization. Thanks to Ghira Belladonna taking over again in your absence, he's been turning it back into the peaceful movement it was and just about everyone is happy about."

"Well… they were weak anyway. I have far stronger friends, with power the likes you've never seen and once she realizes I've been captured she'll-"

"Salem? She's been dealt with. The power of four maidens, a few great friends, and an old wizard proved to be too much for her. She's been locked away in a specially designed cell. She won't be coming for you, no one will be, even the Mistral prison guards don't know what facility you've been transferred to. Your mine now Eve… at least, for now. Once your conditioning is complete, you'll live out the rest of your days in near utter bliss under the care of your mistresses. But that's later. For now, you are indeed mine and I say let your conditioning begin~" The elegant yet lustful voice finished before her voice cut out from Eve's earmuffs only to be quickly replaced with the sound of TV static.

Matching the sound was the very TV in front of Eve as it turned on but only displayed static as if it was on the wrong input.

it was not

Eve once again frantically looked around, as a deep primal fear over took her body as it finally fully awoke from the tranquilizers, only to be soaked in fear after the conversation with her captor and the realization of just how dire her situation truly was.

Eve's heart was racing, her eyes jetting around incessantly, looking for the smallest hope of flaws in her restraints or the room itself. For the first time in her life, she felt truly afraid.

… But a funny thing soon started to happen, slowly but surely, she started to calm down and breathe easier as the calming static sound flowing into her mind began to wash away her stress. Eve couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something… nice, about the bland sound that set her at ease. Of course, she didn't want to let that be obvious but as she completed her third look-around of her area Eve simply concluded the obvious fact that if this was a secret Schnee Industries facility then what ever prisoner containment rooms would be basically un-escapable and her best option would simply be to play along until her captors let their guard down.

Yes. This was the best thing for her to do. Whoever held her here was likely a pervert anyway, easy to manipulate with her natural… assets. There was no need to panic. Just wait for the right moment, allow the horny captor to think themselves safe and then cut and slice everything apart when the moment was right. She would get out of here. No need to panic. With that 'Plan' she started to truly calm down, aided by the calming sound

So, Eve did what she thought would show her to simply be playing along and finally looked to the static showing screen in front of her. Though, what Eve should have expected, happened. The static shown on the screen combined with the constant numb static sound flowing from her ear-muffs calmed her even more, lulling her mind and body into a… not blissful state but… one of simply no stress, calm in its purest form Eve would bet.

Before the redhead could unintentionally fall completely into this new state of mind, the sybian between her legs started up and Eve was quite abruptly reminded of the 6-inch phallic length in her pussy as it began to vibrate intensely.

Eve wanted to yell out in anger or at least surprise

but she couldn't

Eve wanted pull and writhe in her restraints again for the slightest chance they would break and free her

But she couldn't

But perhaps most of all, Eve wanted to look away from the large static showing screen in front of her

But she couldn't

Instead, Eve remained kneeling motionless and silent in her restraint. Unable to turn her head, only blink, but even that felt out of her control. All Eve could do was be still and silent as the continuously calming sound and look of what she believed to be regular TV static played while she was unable to even fight her body on just how much she enjoyed the forced vibrations within her.

To her credit however, it didn't take much longer for Eve to grasp what was going on. The TV static she was hearing and watching, wasn't normal TV static, instead it was some kind of subliminal messaging system that was currently forcing Eve to let her justified worries melt away as the vibrating machine between her legs had its way with her while also forcing her to maintain eye contact with the TV to have the subliminal system running at full effectiveness. Eve wanted to fight the 'static', but she simply couldn't, it had an iron-no, diamond grip on her mind that demanded her unwavering attention be put to two tasks. One, look at the screen and listen to the calming static. Two, feel the sensation within her slit, feel the sybian vibrate away between her spread legs.

Eve could only obey, even as she tried her damndest to fight it.

The best the former leader managed was slightly gritting her teeth through intense struggle, but even that faded into a near lifeless facial expression as the subliminal messaging won control over her body despite her mind still fighting all it could.

Within a few moments of that last showing of resistance, Eve had a different problem entirely to worry over. Her naked kneeling body was sweating all over, her breath was slightly hitched, she was nearing orgasm as the sybian between her legs had been claiming her nether regions for the last 10 minutes and was nearing total domination. The bull wanted to fight the feeling of her lust, of her heat, but to divert her effort from her already failing mind battle with the subliminal messaging would have meant totally to defeat to her... and what was wrong with just one orgasm, after all it's probably what the sick perverts wanted from her all along, might as well play along like she planned to from the start… at least that's what she told herself.

Not that Eve had realized it, but more than a little of her readiness to embrace sexual release was being filed into her mind from the static on screen and in her ears as the bland sound had altered ever so slightly in a way that both calmed the faunus, but also pushed her to embrace her lust and only increased her state of heat.

With the true Eve still "fighting' within her own mind, her controlled body continued to look at the screen blankly while her lower half began to grind itself on the sybian, squeezing even more friction from the sex machine and overwhelming her struggling mind even more.

For a moment, Eve felt like she shouldn't give in to her need for release, for a moment she felt like she should resist and not give her captors what they wanted as a show of true defiance, but that moment quickly passed and Eve readied herself for what felt like it would be one of the greatest orgasms of her life. For a moment, not that she even realized, but Eve was regranted control over her upper body as her hands clenched into fists while her eyes closed shut and her mouth opened wide to let out the neediest moan of her life… thus far

But then it stopped

The vibrations, her body gyrating on the sex machine

but not her need.

Eve screamed internally at the sudden pause as her body was once again taken control of by the static just before her complete release. Now she was in utter need and desperation for the slightest touch or shift, but her body was out of her control, she could feel her lower lips almost tingle with the urge for but a gust of wind to send her over the edge, but she couldn't move a muscle

"Regret" echoed suddenly through her headphones while the static continued to play in the background

"What?" Eve thought to herself as her eyes slowly opened again out of her control, forcing her to look upon the TV that displayed an actual image for once.

It was a picture of Blake Belladonna

And Yang Xiao Long

Kissing

In their wedding dresses

"You regret hurting them, you regret inflicting physical, mental, and emotional pain on these two incredible women." a robotic voice basically declared over her headphones

"W-what?" Eve found herself saying aloud to her surprise as she continued to breath hot heavy breaths as her body was still coming down from its sexual heat

"You regret hurting them and wish to make up for all the pain you caused them in any way you can." The robotic voice proclaimed

Before eve could fully accept what was asked of her, the sybian turned on again, at a lower setting but with how denied and subsequently needy her body felt, any higher and she might have cum on the spot.

"REGRET. You feel it towards them and wish to serve them in any way they command of you." The automated voice almost yelled

"I-I-aaahhhhh~" Eve moaned out whorishly as she neared her previously denied orgasm

"You will not orgasm till you admit regret" the voice said just as the vibration level on the sybian started to die down, leaving Eve in a state of pleasure hell

Finally understanding what was being asked of her, Eve gritted her teeth in another moment she was given back control of her body, just to respond to this very statement she assumed, and spoke

"I-I-I regret! I-I regret not fucking that whore of a cat fucking bloody! When I get my hands back on my love, I'll be sure to absolutely ruin her for anyone else. As for the blonde whore, I might just do the same, only I'll be sure to cut her into even more pieces when I'm done!" Eve roared out, letting her hate shine bright

The sybian stopped dead.

The automated voice did not respond

Even the background static ceased

After a few self-satisfied feeling seconds of silence for Eve, the female elegant voice from before spoke.

"Good"

"Good?" Eve replied, shocked at what her captor said

"Yes, I was so afraid that you would break too easily and would be begging like the slut you'll soon be to already serve them on your knees, but I'm happy to see that there's more fun to be had with you."

"W-what? I... who are you?" Eve asked with a little more than a tinge if fear in her voice

"My name is Weiss Schnee, and you're going to be here for a while. You were meant to be here some time ago, specifically before those two dorks wen t on their honeymoon, but paperwork and deals between industries and nations in reference to psycho terrorists can take quite a ridiculous amount of time. But since I already have them a hefty wedding gift check with several zeros following a non-zero number… well, they're not really expecting another jaw-dropping present from me and Ruby, meaning I have all the time in the world to make you perfect for them. And believe me Eve, you will be perfect for them. ~"

"You're a crazy bitch! I'll make you pay and- "Eve was stopped mid threat before she could foolishly make her situation worse thanks to the subliminal messaging static began to play again, along with the TV going back to its strictly TV static show.

Once again Eve lost all control of her body, matchingly, the sybian started up its vibrations and slowly had Eve's body sweating and straining for breath as her eyes stared forward to the screen with an empty look, the complete opposite her inner thoughts that had her already regretting what she said.

Perhaps she did feel some regret over what she did to the two, perhaps it was the process already producing results, it didn't matter to Weiss as she had already left the room with its automated controls in command and the cameras recording for later fun~

.

.

.

.

1 Week Later

.

.

.

"Me... f-feeling bad about what I did to them. Fucking joke. I will never regret putting Blake in her place. That bitch was-IS, always mine... always was and always will be... She-she's nothing without me, just a coward. She only ever needed to obey. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to punish her so hard… maybe...It's-aaaahhhh! mmmmm...fuck... all that bitch's fault...Yang... The whore. She poisoned her, gave her delusions… I-I don't regret cutting her arm off at all… I don't! I will just cut her up again." Eve said to herself as the vibrator within her hummed away while the mind-altering static continued to play through her headphones and on the screen she couldn't look away from.

"I will… I will... never, regret that. I will never forgive. These... cunts...NNNNG! This goddamn Vibrator just Let me cum already!" Eve screamed out, though only in her mind as the static had her face expressionless despite her ever-growing arousal  
.

.

.  
"But she is... good looking."

"Beautiful... maybe I should follow up on my idea of breaking her with Blake…"

"But this would be wrong wouldn't it? Hurting them would be bad. It... it would be more than a crime. How could someone hurt these two beauties from above… Wait, what? That's... where did that come from?"

.

.

.

1 Month Later

.

.

.

"I won't regret... everything... I won't… but maybe…maybe just a few things. I know I wasn't an angel after all...NNNNNGGAAAHHH! Don't lose your head over this Eve." Her struggling consciousness internally roared at itself

"J-Just imagine it. This... fucking vibrator is just making you confused! - nnnnnn-mmmm!" She internally moaned

"I-I don't regret a thing! "

"I-I won't even act like it for these bastards!" Eve tried to reassuringly tell herself as the sensations between her legs grew and grew

"Just… stay focused Eve... Just, think about what you'll do once this is over. Fuck Blake till she is ruined and have Yang Watch... then in reverse. Force Blake to eat me out, make her feel pain if she disobeys. Kiss her when she is hurt. Kneel before her when she commands it. Have my legs spread wide whenever Yang rams Inside me. I-I'll fuck them bloody. I-I'll make love to them. I'll let them use me however they see fit… I'll… wait... wait wait wait... I... what? No. NO! As if! I-I'd... maybe.

.

.

.

3 Months Later  
.

.

.

"Not that I'd… actually want to know… but… how... would it feel to be there with them? How smooth is their skin I wonder? How tight are their muscles? How would they taste?  
Th-that is if I were to eat them out… which… which I wouldn't… no, that's a lie, I-I'd force them to let me eat them out. Yeah. I'd force them to ride my face and tongue like no tomorrow. I'd force them to fuck me with all their might, to ruin me, to control me, to dominate me… Yeah, I'd… I'd force them to control me… if they'd let me, oh gods I hope they use me."

"Oh! Please! Let me cum!" Eve continued to scream out in her mind as her body remained out of her control.  
.

.

.

5 Months Later  
.

.

.

I hurt them? Oh gods I did… how badly? Oh gods it doesn't matter! I hurt them! They are so beautiful together and I hurt them! That's why I'm being continuously punished… I hurt those two perfect people… I deserve this, I deserve this!" Eve moaned out in absolute need as she had control of her body again. Eve took it as a sign she was on the right path for once and she truly did deserve such sexual torment… this was right… right?

.

.

.

8 Months Later

.

.

.

"They are perfect. They are beautiful. Incredible. I-I want to kiss them. Touch them. Lick them. Worship them. Please them. Obey them… but… but I hurt them so much. I don't deserve to even be their slave!

.

.

.

"Though… if I were somehow still given such an honor, I would serve them undyingly, to the best of my abilities and utterly be… theirs."

"I would! I would serve them however they asked! Please let me! Please let me make-up for the horrible things I've done! This punishment isn't enough! I need to be their slave! Their pet!" Eve cried out.

To which the sensors on her body confirmed she was telling the truth. Her breaking was complete.

Suddenly, Eve's hands were finally released from the chains above and her arms fell to her sides. Then, out of nowhere, a platform with a red button on it rose directly in front of Eve. Her mind was still overwhelmingly flustered in sexual heat, as it would be, for the rest of her life.

"Eve, that button before you, when pressed, will set the sybian between your legs to its maximum setting and will make you cum harder than you ever have in your life, possibly ever will thanks to the 9 months of edging I put you through. Now, do as you please." Weiss's voice carried through the earmuffs.

Eve looked at the big red button that would send her into a world of bliss she never experienced… but that's all she did, looked at it, keeping her arms to her side even as the ever so low setting the sybian was already on only served to tease her on the very edged she could cross in one press of a button.

But again, she didn't press the button, despite her sweating, heavy breathing body. Despite her face clearly showing the utter need she was in for release. Despite it all, she didn't press the button.

"Why aren't you pressing the button?" Weiss asked

"I don't deserve release, not unless it is wanted by the people I've hurt, the people I owe so much too since I hurt them." Eve said sounding exceptionally submissive

All as Weiss planned

"That, is the correct answer."

Suddenly, Eve's body was set alight, the sybian was pushed to its max setting by the Schnee and the unprepared faunus was more than overwhelmed

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Eve screamed out in total ecstasy

All her restraints had been released and so once the incredible vibrations had their way with Eve, after they had her squirting more than she thought possible, after the machine between her legs fully ingrained her new sexual haze permanently in her mind, Eve passed out from the pleasure. Her body simply arched itself backwards, but not falling over, keeping the 6-inch vibrating length deep within her permanently needy snatch.

Weiss sat back in her chair and let out a self-satisfied exhale.

"Another job well done." Weiss said to herself reassuringly as there was currently no one around to acknowledge her completion as Ruby couldn't sit with her to watch this session as she out shopping for sexy outfits with Coco.

"Now… the fun part~" the head of Schnee Industries said aloud as while Eve was now completely obedient and open to control, she was but a blunt sexual instrument, she needed to be trained on how to best eat pussy, how best to take a fucking, how to please in any conceivable way. Eve's training was only about to truly begin~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Final Notes: So, let me ask y'all how Weiss's H.Y.P.N.O department showed Eve the error of her ways, classical hypnotism (swirly images or mind altering pendant, mind melting amount of orgasms leaving her mind open to easy manipulation, or constant edging until all her mental walls break down in the absolute need to cum allowing Weiss to again configure the bull faunus's mind however she pleases


End file.
